


His Bosses Didn't Like Him, So They Shot Him Into Space.

by Mr_Pinniped



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017), Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe-MST3K setting, Boyd is disconcerting, Fenton is still a cinnamon roll, Gen, Gyro and Mark are slightly evil, Illustrations, MST3K References, Mad Scientists, One Shot, inventions, terrible movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25778830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Pinniped/pseuds/Mr_Pinniped
Summary: In the not too distant future, next Sunday AD, there was a guy named Fenton not too different from you or me…This is exactly what it says on the tin- a Ducktales MST3K AU, with Fenton trapped on the satellite while Gyro and Mark force him to watch bad movies.  For Science!
Kudos: 9





	His Bosses Didn't Like Him, So They Shot Him Into Space.

**Author's Note:**

> My partner gave me this idea. I blame him for everything.

“All right, guys, settle down and get where the camera can see you. I want to get this video diary entry done before the next movie starts.” Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera looked at the robots around him, who moved closer so they were all visible on the computer’s face-cam. Fenton hit “record.”

“Hello everyone who might be watching, this is Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera and welcome to the Satellite of Selene. I’d like to introduce you to my robot companions- this is Bulb Servo,” A large round lightbulb with wiry arms and legs waved at the camera.

“Up there is Manny,” A headless horse looked down from the ceiling and tapped its hoof.

“And this is Boyd T. Robot.” A small golden parrot nodded.

“Now we’ve been up here for exactly one year today, and I was thinking, after today’s movie, we should have some sort of little celebration. What do you think about that? I could maybe even try to make each of you a little present- what would you like?”

 **I would love a flower garden,** Manny tapped out in Morse code.

“Don’t know if there’s room on the satellite, but I’ll see what I can do. How about you Bulb?”

Bulb pointed to one of the pop-up advertisements that occasionally showed up on the Satellite’s many screens. “A $300 waterproof camping hammock with built-in drinks pocket?” Bulb nodded enthusiastically. “Um, ok. Boyd?”

The little parrot’s already wide eyes opened to disconcerting levels. “I wanna decide who lives and who dies!” 

Everyone stared at him. A beeping sound filled the air and Fenton’s computer screen lit up. “Oh, they’re calling.” He tapped a key and the face of Dr. Gyro Gearloose, hair as messy as Fenton had ever seen it and wearing bright green-rimmed glasses, appeared on the screen. 

“Happy Anniversary, Intern! Are you ready for today’s Invention Exchange?”

“Just about, yes,” said Fenton.

Gyro turned to the man next to him, dressed in charcoal-gray clothes and with a curl of feathers drooping down over his forehead. “Show him what we’ve got, Mark!” 

Mark Beaks pulled on a rope next to him, lifting a large piece of canvas that was covering their machine.

“Presenting, the box-openator!” It looked more like a large blade attached to a flexible lever than anything else.

“Are you tired of ordering something online, only to get it in the shipping box, wrapped in bubble wrap, then shrink-wrap, then another box, and a plastic bag before you finally get the thing you wanted? Well no more! With the box-openator, you can remove all of the packaging at once. Show them how it works, Mark.” 

Gyro dragged a large shipping container into the frame. Mark pressed a button and the blade swung wildly around so fast Fenton’s eyes couldn’t follow it. A now-unboxed pair of wireless headphones clattered to the floor, and Mark picked them up. “Ta-da!” 

“What have you, got, Fenton?”

“Well, I’ve been working on this! It’s called the Toastmaster.” He put what looked like an ordinary toaster onto the counter. He pushed a lever and two spatulas popped out. Bulb handed him a few slices of bread. “What flavor, Boyd?”

“Raspberry Jam with Cinnamon Butter!” 

“Right. So I put the bread into the toaster, input the flavors here on the side, and…” he pushed a few buttons. The toast popped up again moments later, and the spatulas spun around, spreading the butter and jam evenly across both perfectly-cooked slices.

Boyd opened his mouth and vacuumed them up. “Delicious!” 

“All right, Intern,” said Dr. Gearloose, “Today’s experiment is a real humdinger. The average person on the street has never seen anything that could possibly compare to it. I suspect most have not even began to contemplate the horror that is “Evil Celery from Outer Space”.

Fenton exchanged a glance with his robot companions. Bulb was glowing softly, and Boyd was nodding. They’d definitely have riffing material from a title like that.

“Roll the tape, Mark!” Gyro continued from his screen. “Mark?”

Behind him, Mark had put on the wireless headphones and was doing something that could possibly, if one was being particularly charitable, be described as "dancing". 

“Mark! Push the button!” Gyro grabbed the headphones and Mark slunk off the side of the screen. 

That satellite’s floor began to shake. “Here we go…” said Fenton, while Gyro and Mark both gave him broad grins and a thumbs-up on screen. 

“Good luck, Intern!” 


End file.
